


Fairytale Ending

by Biweatherman



Category: Groundhog Day - Minchin/Rubin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biweatherman/pseuds/Biweatherman
Summary: Rita/Nancy proposal fic





	Fairytale Ending

Rita walked hand in hand with Nancy her heart hammering hard and fast in her chest. They were back in Punxsutawney on one of the many trips they took back to Nancy’s old home, with Rita being self conscious about the fact that she had forced, no asked she reminded herself, for her wonderful girlfriend to leave everything she knew behind for her. Even if Nancy did remind her as often as possible that she loved her and that she wouldn’t change anything at all, including the place they lived, Rita still couldn’t stop the guilt she felt. This led to several long weekends spent back in Punx, so many weekends that Rita was even thinking of buying a tiny apartment here as a holiday home. 

Their walk took them to gobblers knob, the place they first met and this was were Rita decided to do it. This was where Rita decided to propose.   
Taking a deep breath to steady herself Rita pulled out the ring before slowly getting onto one knee. She had had a speech prepared but upon looking up at her stunningly gorgeous and amazing girlfriend just smiling down at her like an angel all thoughts left her mind and she couldn’t remember anything she had prepared. 

“Nancy. The last two years have been the best two years of my life. You came into my life and changed it so much. You filled my life with love for you, so much love for you Nancy, but also you showed me how to love everything about myself, even the imperfections, and for that I will always be grateful. And, um there is one last thing I want to ask you to do for me, Nancy Taylor will you do me the immense honour of being my wife.” Rita finished internally berating herself for stumbling over the words and not saying half the things she had wanted to say but when she looked up again at Nancy all doubt vanished as she saw her smiling widely and giggling slightly. 

“You always were one step ahead of me” Nancy replied helping Rita off her feet before pulling out her own ring from a pocket in her leather jacket. “Everything you said was already perfect so I only have a few things to add” Nancy said as slipped the ring onto Rita’s finger. “In a place where very few people tried to look past my appearance you truly saw me for who I am and for that I am eternally grateful. You cam into my life with such confidence and showed me I could be who I wanted to be and not who people thought I should be and right now all I really want to be is your wife.”

They held hands and Rita just stared down at the ring on her finger and the ring on Nancy’s before leaning in for a kiss. She was filled with delight at the fact that she had got the fairytale ending she’d been told to want but never expected to have. Well that wasn’t quite true, her relationship with Nancy wasn’t perfect, they had had their fair share of fights but unlike any other relationship Rita actually fought to make it work, because she knew Nancy was worth her everything. And Rita guessed that was what counted in the end.


End file.
